1. Field:
This disclosure is generally concerned with devices used with intravenous fluid administration sets and specifically with a device adapted for the holding, positioning and insertion of the plastic tubing of such sets into other devices adapted to control fluid flow through such tubing.
2. Prior Art:
Administration sets for intravenous (I.V.) fluids such as dextrose, saline, amino acids, and electrolyte solutions and lipid emulsions are well known and available in a variety of forms. In general, the sets consist of a tubing made from a medically safe plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride having a "spike" end for insertion through the stopper of an I.V. fluid container and an end terminating in a needle (cannula) for insertion into a blood vessel of a patient. The flow of I.V. fluid is controlled by a variety of devices which may be positioned between the ends of the tubing. In the simplest case, the flow is controlled by an external clamp such as the roller clamps of U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,787 to Adelberg or U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,468 to McPhee. In other cases, flow is controlled by various volume control devices which may be an integral part of the I.V. tubing.
In many cases, the control of both the flow rate and flow volume of an I.V. fluid is critical to the safe care of a patient, especially when certain potent drugs are administered with the I.V. fluid. In these cases, it is becoming more common to use various electronic devices designed to provide very high precision in controlling I.V. fluid flow rate or volume. In use, these devices are designed to receive a portion of the plastic tubing of an I.V. administration set. By exerting variable pressure on the tubing in conjunction with a fluid flow or fluid volume monitoring means, such devices are able to provide more accurate control than simpler devices such as simple roller clamps. In addition, such electronic devices are able to provide additional monitoring devices which provide audible and visual signals or automatic shut off if fluid flow falls outside pre-determined conditions. Because of the above features, such electronic devices are being used on a regular basis. In using such devices, however, there must be means for securing at least a portion of the plastic tubing in the monitoring or control device. Ideally, the tubing securing device is one which does enter the tubing and acts externally about the tubing. In addition, the device should be easy to apply and, in certain preferred applications, tamper proof (i.e. once attached it should be unremovable form the tubing without difficulty or detection).
I have devised such a device and it is especially useful in conjunction with a new, relatively low cost I.V. fluid control device described in more detail in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 445,390 filed Nov. 30, 1982 in the name of J. Krumme et al and entitled, "Controlled Flow Rate Intravenous Apparatus Employing Shaped Memory Flow Control Element". Details of the device are described below.